


Tattooing Wolves With Roses In A Never Ending Summer

by rileymatthews



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Prompts [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: Forgive.Something not attainable.Forget.Maybe.





	Tattooing Wolves With Roses In A Never Ending Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while. Got depressed. Went to debate camp. Got depressed. Started Game of Thrones. Started looking at colleges. Feeling better.  
> For Femslash100 challenge 558: Memory.  
> Will be on my LJ + Femslash100's tomorrow. Pretty tired.  
> Also, into brevity. Probably the tiredness.

They cross round and forth, stabbing her in the back. The dress, the alliances. 

Both hold them apart.

She’s ready to cross them all—ignore her ambition, rebuke her family, for her northern princess.   
She’s ready to fight them all—ignore her family, rebuke her ambition, for her southern lady.  
Together they would be unstoppable, love and power, standing together. Growing stronger everyday.

That’s what they could be.

To get there though. The memories, the lives they both have lived. It weighs hard on both.  
So instead of lives they steal moments. Together, in the dark. Wishing for the light.


End file.
